Colin Spencer
Colin Spencer is a programmer and Nightmareden's main vocalist of the band and the main love interest within his story route. He is also serves as a supporting character on other story routes. Appearance Colin appears to have a slender build who had long black hair and blue eyes. He has three outfits within his portrait. His first outfit is his concert outfit; a black leather sports jacket with several belts on the folded sleeves, a light gray long sleeved button shirt with a gray trim, a biker style black jeans with a matching two belts around his waist along with a matching leather side belt and a rocker style of black boots. When he works at Carter Corp as a programmer, Colin wears his corporate outfit, a black formal suit jacket with a white long sleeved button shirt with a loose black tie on the collar, black formal pants and a matching shoes. He also has a matching headphones on his neck. His third and notable outfit is his casual outfit; A black long sleeved openly hoodie with his hood up with a white short sleeved loose undershirt with a large gray skull design, jeans and leather shoes. He also wears a two black loose necklace on his neck. Personality Colin as described in the game as being calm, cool and collected. But also has a wild side due to his role as both a rocker and performer when he performs at the concert as the lead vocalist of the band Nightmareden and is somewhat cold and rude particularly when others including the player are touching his electric guitar without permission especially on the player's presence as she showed up from behind to see him at his office to give coffee and to finding out information about him. His rudeness also became more apparent during Chapter 2 after Doris angrily backs away from the band which forces Colin to replace her but he made bad remarks towards the player after Matt reveals to them that she can sing and well performed. He is very friendly towards his bandmates, Adam Peterson and Doris as well as his co-worker Matt Ortega. Like Matt, Colin has a rebellious attitude and also shows his softer side when the player became romantically attracted to him especially when he was introduced by Matt at his concert. Colin also works at Carter Corp as a programmer and also assists Matt on his work duties and always giving some good advices towards the player. As Adam mentions to the player, Colin truly loves the guitar so much as his love of guitars makes him so obsessive which also cause his rudeness if others or the player can touch his guitar without his permission or being distracted by her presence when she arrived at his office without his knowledge. During the rehearsals of his band, Colin was revealed to be strict and short tempered and always gives the player some harsh remarks if she loses her focus on playing her electric organ, always gazing on his vocal performance and angrily lashed her out because she takes on the wrong tune which he angrily threw his guitar in frustration. His temper also cause the player to leave after realizing that both her and Colin are not in sync while they practiced. In Matt's story however, Colin initially shows his rudeness when he comes across the player who is searching for Matt and he rudely remarks the player that Matt usually takes care of his brother Daryl after the latter got hospitalized due to the car accident inflicted in the illegal car race much to her fury. However, he shows his interests to the player after hearing from Matt that she fought off the creep on her own before collapsing on Matt's arms and showing his compassionate side when he will pay their bill for their drinks as well as he pays both her and Matt some sandwiches. During the secret scenes, Colin reveals his love of music which he was seen practicing his guitar skills as well as letting the player to listen all of his songs. He can be very charming similar to Gabriel's when he finally shows his romantic feelings towards the player as well as showing his revealing side to her. Like both Matt and Drogo Bartholy, Colin calls the player as his kitten when he became very close to the player. In Adam's story, Colin finally shows his temper after fixing most of the computers at Carter Corp. Not knowing that his bandmate Adam and his friends from Safeplanet are behind the cyber attack. He was also shown not looking eye to eye on Adam while they were in Starlite indicating his involvement in the cyber attack and as the leader of Safeplanet. Colin is able to recover the video they have been hacked to cause a cyber attack on their company as he shows it to both Matt and the player and became unimpressed for their hacking ability. Until the player recognizes the man in the white mask which happens to be Adam's roommate Owen who finally reveals himself in the near end of Chapter 5 due to his dark hazel eyes and his facial expression. Therefore in Chapter 8, Colin is able to hack Derrick's computer during the small organization's party at his home and he angrily calls both him and Adam are knuckleheads for making a cyber attack on the company he had currently worked. Therefore in Chapter 10 shows that he confronts Adam personally because of his involvement of the cyber attack and telling him that he almost capture the group's motives through hacking while Adam was lying over his involvement in the cyber attack. As the player mentions that Colin hasn't identify Derrick after hacking through his computer in order to take the entire group out. He is also very loyal to Ryan as he asked him to fixed most of the computer programming which was hacked by Adam's group to tainted his company as well as being serious to hunt Adam's group. In Ryan's story, Colin is very knowledgable about Ryan Carter the CEO of Carter Corp and is able to assists the player to find out the anonymous sender who bashes her from her blog especially her work as his assistant as the basher turned out to be Ryan's half-sister Jenny Blake. Season 1 The story begins where Matt Ortega invites the player to the Nightmareden concert and meets the drummer of the band Adam Peterson during the drinking sessions. The player is known for her love of music and to play instruments. When she touches the electric guitar as she accidentally makes noises, she was personally confronted by Colin Spencer the main vocalist of the band as his revealed appearance makes her stunned and showing her admiration to him. It was interuppted by both Matt and Adam which Colin rudely tells them to get her out before stomping them away. His rudeness also caused the player to be annoyed. When Doris the bassist of the band arrives in a rebellious manner, she didn't like her punk-style appearance especially her rebellious behavior when she speaks vulgar towards others. To her disappointment, she noticed that she likes Colin so much as Matt explains that both of them are friends. During the concert as Colin, Adam and Doris are prepared for the concert, she was astounded on Colin's performance when he sings most of his songs. Afterwards, Colin arrives to see both Matt and the player and he asks the player about their concert performance which she replies that it was thrilling. Colin actually shows his coolness towards her unlike before. After returning home, the player is shown to play the electric organ remembering the times she had left her family including her ex-boyfriend Samuel to start a new life in New York. During their work overtime at Carter Corp. and her laptop was broken, she was helped by both Matt and Colin. To her discovery that Colin also works here as a programmer and he manages to fix her laptop by assisting her. By the time Matt and Colin left, the player wants to know more about him by finding information. The next day, she brings coffee to Colin when she visits on his office at the 40th floor and to her discovery his room is full of servers and Colin wss shown listening to music with his earphones and was distracted by her appearance causing him to show his rudeness to her. Colin also states to her that being a programmer is like a music ground which is why he took a dual job between a programmer and the main vocalist of the band. He immediately tells her to get out of his office much to her annoyance and disdain. But when Matt takes her to the bar where Colin and his Nightmareden band to take their performance, Doris immediately walks out due to Colin flirts on other female fans and they can't perform without. Matt informs Colin that the player can sing and well perform much to his shock and made rudely remarks towards her causing the player to lashed him out. At some point when Doris immediately left, both Colin and Adam were forced to find a replacement which turns out to be the player as stated by Matt. During rehersals in a few days, the player is always being lashed out by Colin for her mistakes until their performance in the concert became better. Colin begins to like the player because of her performance and calls her as his kitten. As soon as their performance is getting much better, Doris returns to rejoin the band but also dislikes the player which they nearly had a catfight. Despite their complete performance and recording their new album, the music producer rejects them due to Doris' behavior for lashing the player out as well as her confrontation with Colin. Walkthrough Category:Carter Corp Category:Colin Spencer